


Self Esteem

by Rileykins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykins/pseuds/Rileykins
Summary: Roman and Ophelia find a use for that big ol' mirror in the closet.





	Self Esteem

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean, Kinktober's almost over?... Kinktober is a mood, not a month!

Roman found it adorable whenever he caught Ophelia masturbating.

Generally speaking, the four of them were all rather open with their sexual behaviours. Dean could jack off to just about anything around just about anyone, anywhere that gave him some sense of either an audience or weak privacy. Seth preferred having a single partner involved, whether that was with fellatio or with another hand, and he didn’t care where it happened. 

Roman? He preferred to watch others get off while he got off, but of course, he wouldn’t say no to a group event. 

What made them all work together so well, was that where the three of them were all on some level exhibitionists, Fee was notoriously private whenever she needed to let some steam off. It was like finding a beautiful treat breathless and flush in the face whenever one of them caught her with her fingers dipped in her wet snatch.

So Roman had made it a private matter to help her become more open with herself.

“Can’t keep your fingers out of it, huh Fee?” Roman asked softly, voice low as she half-gasped. Whether that was because she was caught or because she was close to orgasming, Roman didn’t know, but he was definitely eager to find out now. “Do that exact movement again. Use your thumb this time.” He told her, moving to step into the room, leaning against the door-jam as Fee did what she was told. Her thumb rolled over her clit and her hips jerked. He stood there for probably all of thirty seconds, watching as her index and middle finger pushed into her cunt.

“Roman, please,” She whimpered, motioning with her other hand. “Help me?”

It almost made him laugh, how quickly she abandoned the concept of getting off alone whenever one of them walked into the room. But, she had asked oh so nicely. “I thought you’d never ask.” Roman nearly whispered as he pushed off the door and walked into the room.

Ophelia could feel the way his presence filled the room, how she immediately felt even hotter, knowing Roman was going to treat her right. She pulled her hand from between her legs and squeezed her thighs together, cheeks pinking as Roman tugged his shirt up and over his head. It landed somewhere at the side of the bed, and he stood with his legs against the mattress. Fee scrambled to crawl over, hands reaching out for his belt buckle. 

Roman chuckled, one hand coming up to gently rest at the side of her head. “You didn’t get off, did you.”

“No.” Fee whispered, getting his belt undone to push his jeans down his legs. “Come on!”

Roman laughed again, grabbing some of her hair to raise her onto her knees. Her soft hiss went straight to his cock, and for a moment he wanted her lips around him, but he knew that she wanted more than that. He leaned down to meet her kind of halfway, kissing her firmly before he let her go, settling to kiss her sweet mouth for now. Her hands immediately went back to the belt, opening it without any issues. She didn’t seem so desperate now, the kiss grounding her as she got his pants tugged down his thighs.

Ophelia made a noise in the back of her throat when she finally released his cock from his boxers, leaning in first to brush the tip of her nose against the underside of it. Roman still had his fingers in her hair, and squeezed the strands lightly when her nose trailed from root to tip “Jesus, Fee…”

“Like that?” She whispered, her hand trailing down her stomach towards her cunt again, and Roman growled low in the back of his throat, pulling her hair softly as a warning. “What?”

“Don’t touch,” Roman said, leaning down to kiss her again, his other hand coming to rest on her collarbone. “That’s mine.”

Again Ophelia made that same noise in the back of her throat, and Roman had to bite down on the urge to force her lips open and make her take his dick like she had that day, when she begged him to really throat fuck her. Instead, he allowed her to nuzzle and lick his cock like a lollipop, stroking her hair back as she gave his throbbing erection the attention it deserved. Her fingers held at her bellybutton, and Roman was pleased that she had listened. He gave her a few more minutes, before he tugged on her hair again.

“Come up.” He told her, voice rough with arousal and need. She complied, moving so she could stand between him and the bed, draping her arms over his shoulders as she rested on her tiptoes. Letting her hair go as she stood, Roman hoisted Fee up onto him, her legs naturally hooking around his hips. He stepped out of his pants and boxers, turning to take small but solid steps away from the bed. “You look pleased with yourself.” He said as he carried her into the closet.

“I am,” Fee purred, peppering kisses along his jaw and chin, kissing through his whiskery beard. ‘Why are we here?”

Roman eased her down, turning so she faced the large mirror. “We’re going to have sex.” He told her, moving to walk her closer to it. “I’m going to fuck your sweet pussy against this mirror, and you’re going to watch me do it.” He gently took her left hand and placed it on the glass, bracing her as he softly nudged her cunt from behind. “You better not touch your pussy while I rail you.” Roman bent his head down to whisper against her ear.

“I-”

“No,” Roman said, as he finally pushed into her, one hand holding her hip, the other coming to wrap his fingers lightly around her throat, keeping her chin up as he sank into her. “You hold onto the mirror, and you hold me tightly with this sweet cunt.” He looked into her eyes as he pushed himself to the hilt, making her gasp. “There it is.” Roman murmured, pressing his lips to her temple before he began to thrust.

Ophelia moaned, dropping her gaze from his eyes to her own in the mirror, catching the way her fingers splayed against the surface of the mirror, how the tip of her tongue poked out over her bottom lip. The way Roman bent his head just enough that his hair fell over his face, how the tendons in his arms flexed under his skin each time he pushed himself deep into her.

It was fascinating, especially when she noticed how flush her face became as his steady thrusts rubbed a spot along her walls. “R-roman,” She whimpered, fingers bending slightly against the glass before pressing firm. “Roman, please.”

“What, Ophelia?” He answered behind her, half-breathless as he tightened his fingers around her throat. “What?”

“D-deeper,” She hissed, pushing up onto her tiptoes, arching her back against his hips. Roman growled, letting her throat go to push a hand between the mirror and her, fingers finding her slick folds easily. Roman pushed two fingers into her, hooking them as Fee found herself staring into her own eyes. 

“You like that?” Roman growled, finding the shell of her ear and giving her a nip. “Do you like watching me fuck your pretty pussy, Fee?”

“Yes,” Ophelia moaned. “Yes!”

“Good girl.” Roman groaned, kissing her temple again before he started to fuck her. “Good fucking girl.”

His speed increased, and his fingers moved within her cunt like they were paired. She knew she could look elsewhere, Fee knew she could bend her head and look down between the mirror and herself and watch her boyfriend’s fingers disappear inside her repeatedly. Instead, she watched herself. Watched the way her eyes flicked between Roman’s crown and her own eyes, watched how her shoulders hunched as she was fucked nearly mercilessly against the mirror.

“God, fuck.” Fee whimpered, once again going onto her tiptoes as Roman’s cock bumped that one spot in her. “Fuck!”

Roman was oddly quiet, breathing a bit heavier as he continued to fuck his girl. For a moment all she could feel was the way he loved her. She could feel the way his hands held her, feel the way his cock dug into the wall of her pussy, how his lips brushed repeatedly against the shell of her ear. He was all-encompassing, surrounding her in nearly every aspect. “Roman,” Fee whispered, feeling the beginning of her orgasm building.

“Roman,” She repeated, not as a warning. He grunted, wordlessly speeding up, pushing in an impossible third finger to her dripping cunt. Fee splayed her fingers out further against the glass, gasping as her pussy stretched deliciously around him. “Roman!”

“C’mon baby, cum for me,” Roman growled, pressing his face into the curve of her neck, biting her.

Ophelia nearly mewled, suddenly rolling her hips down and against his fingers at the way his teeth dug into her skin. “Fuck!”

It didn’t take her long to fall over the edge of an orgasm, convulsing slightly on the long fingers of her boyfriend. Roman grunted, hips stilling as she came, waiting until she had ‘finished’ to detangle himself from her, letting her fall softly to her knees. He rubbed her slick along his cock, fisting it quickly as he too came, splattering his cum against her face and mirror behind her.

“Jesus, Fee…” Roman whispered, leaning on the mirror as Fee wiped the spunk from her face. “That was amazing.”

“You were amazing,” She returned the compliment, smiling up at him. “I think I’m going to need help standing.”

The half Samoan nodded, grinning as he reached down to help bring her to her feet. She half-collapsed against him, arms slung loosely around his middle. Roman held her close, a hand pressed firmly against her lower back, the other holding them up against the mirror. “Bath or shower?” He asked her softly, drawing random shapes on her back.

“Hm?”

“Bath or shower?”

“What do you want?” Fee asked, lifting her head from his chest. He shrugged, still drawing loose shapes.

“Shower, then. I’ll wash your hair if you wash mine.”

He chuckled, nodding. “Deal.” With his hand still on her back, Roman herded Ophelia out of the closet and into the bathroom. Dean and Seth found them both in there an hour later, sudsy and laughing.


End file.
